Stupidity
by TheDragonLover
Summary: His golden eyes examined the forest, searching for the subject of his hunt as he levitated from his hiding place. Casting his gaze to either side of him, Azelf was sure that the coast was clear when-Crack! Azelf/Registeel Sulphuric Wolf's scramblchallnge.


Sulphuric Wolf's Legendary Scramble Challenge  
Random Pairing: Registeel/Azelf  
Title: Stupidity

* * *

Slowly, the sprite poked his head around the trunk of the tree, a frown turning his face into a serious display of concentration and annoyance. His golden eyes examined the forest, searching for the subject of his hunt as he levitated from his hiding place. Casting his gaze to either side of him, Azelf was sure that the coast was clear when -

_Crack!_

A nearby tree suddenly transformed into splinters that showered him and caused him to cover his face for protection. A beeping sound alerted him to something approaching, and he quickly retreated a few yards as he squinted past the flying debris. Standing beside the bit of stump left in the ground was a gray metallic being, one that triggered a name in his mind: Registeel. They had known each other since the beginning of the world; they had become best friends and chatted often before both had been sent into long slumbers only interrupted by the humans around them. The red dots on her face were glowing with something he could only assume was anger, and he quickly cast a psychic-shield around him before shooting forward and shouting, "Wait!"

Her raised arm paused in its arc to destroy another tree, and he felt that she had paused to listen to what he had to say. He continued, "Registeel, this is crazy! What are you doing, causing havoc in this forest? Shaymin and Celebi are going to have your head!"

It was always startling to hear a being with no visible mouth talk, and so he started slightly when he heard her snort and reply sourly, "And I have a head?" Still, her arm returned to her side, and she turned to "look" at him as he floated before her, shield still erected. After a moment, she crossed her arms and grumbled, "You can put down your stupid shield, you know. I'll only hit you if you piss me off."

"That's what I'm afraid of." But he complied with her request and let it fade into nothingness, turning his full attention to the steel titan he had been chasing for an hour. "Now, can you explain to me _why _you've been doing this?" He waved a paw at the splinters in example.

Another snort came from her before she snapped, "Regirock should do all of the explaining, not me!" She turned herself around and stomped to a spot a few feet away, growling, "And that gigantic moron, Regigigas, as well! And, hell, throw Regice in there, while you're at it!"

"And I'm sure you're the only one not at fault," he replied sarcastically. "What did they do?"

"They existed, that's what!" She clenched her fists and smacked one into a trunk, making a small dent in the bark as she controlled herself a bit better this time. "All idiots should just be thrown in a giant oven and baked into a big, stupid ugly _pie!_"

"That's . . . interesting." Azelf levitated to a rock and rested on it, raising an eyebrow. "Are they really that bad?"

" "Oh, wait, Fire _hurts _you?" "Why couldn't you take out that Lucario, Registeel?" "Oh, I'm sure it was only playing!" " If she had teeth, she would probably have shattered them from gritting them far too hard. "Am I the only sane one of the group? Oh, why do I bother asking? I already know the answer!"

"Just calm down, Registeel." He took deep breaths in example. "You're not the only one who has to deal with stupidity on a daily basis."

"Oh really?" She snorted for a third time when she saw him nod, and she inquired, "Who else, then?"

"Well, to start with," he began, "Lugia has to separate the other birds when they get into squabbles; Articuno's normally trying to help, but she can get aggravated and fight back. Mewtwo has his constant problems with Mew, who I think we both know is extremely difficult to handle. And then there's Suicune having her paws full with Entei and Raikou always bickering, as well as Ho-oh going on and on about how beautiful he is.

"Celebi has to constantly keep the stupid humans from burning her forest down. Latias has to keep others from stealing the Soul Dew, the only remaining part of her brother, Latios. Rayquaza keeps Groudon and Kyogre in check while Deoxys keeps trying to pick fights with him after their first meeting. Jirachi had that one human try to use his power the first time he returned to the planet in a thousand years.

"Giratina has to keep his eye on Palkia and Dialga so they don't fight again, with Darkrai assisting him whenever he isn't arguing with Cresselia himself. Heatran is fending off humans from his Magma Stone. Shaymin keeps getting chased around by people trying to give her a big hug or roast her. Manaphy has to protect his daughter, Phione, from the stupid humans who happen to think they're cute enough to capture. And I have Mesprit trying to get it through Uxie's thick helmet-head that he doesn't _really _know it all." After a moment, he grinned and added, "Oh, and Arceus has to deal with everyone's problems at once."

Since Registeel had no expression, he couldn't tell if it had changed through his list of legendaries with problems, and so it came as a surprise when she mumbled, "Well, damn . . . now that you mention it . . . damn."

"We're Legendaries." He shrugged, a playful grin on his face. "I think "dealing with stupidity" comes with the territory."

She gave a few beeps in response, which he hoped was laughter, and then she asked him, "Well, okay, _everyone _has their problems, but . . . how are we all supposed to _deal _with them? I mean, that's a heavy load."

He gave the question some thought before he came up with a simple answer. "We help each other."

"What?" She would probably have frowned if she had been able to, but her tone told him everything. "How do we . . . ?"

"Easy!" He rose off of the stone and patted her on the "shoulder," explaining, "We listen to each other and try to assist them with their jobs! And . . ." He smiled, trying to ignore the embarrassed blush that cross his face. "I'd be glad to help you, anytime."

Slowly, her hand came up and covered his, further amplifying his blush as she whispered, "Thanks . . ." After a moment, though, both hands slid off as they turned slightly away from each other. He cleared his throat in an attempt to dislodge the lump in his throat, and she muttered, "Well, I should probably return home."

"Y-yeah." He nodded. "Have a safe trip!"

"Oh, are you worried about me?" Her voice gave him the feeling that she was "winking" at him as her face lit up with red flashes, and then she turned before he could answer and started off. Casting a wave behind her, she slowly reached the horizon and disappeared as the sun began its descent behind him.

He smiled, rubbing his paw subconsciously, before he abruptly stopped the action and rushed back to his cave in the lake before the day ended. The entire journey there, though, he was thinking of the silly titan and her short-temper, and he covered his cheeks as if that would get rid of his blush.

* * *

_Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')_


End file.
